NCT's Scrapbook
by Jeon Wonnie
Summary: Cinta segi empat? Ada. Romansa ala remaja kekinian? Ada kok. Humor garing bin retjeh? Ada juga. Hanya kisah konyol anak-anak NCT yang menetap di kosan mewah milik Tante Heechul. Bagaimana keseruan mereka? [Chapter 2 with IlYoung, JohnTen, and MarkHyuck/MarkChan] GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Scrapbook: Love or Hate?**

Main Cast: NCT and SM ROOKIES

Other Cast: Kim Heechul and find them by yourself

Genre: School-life, family, friendship, romance, humor(?)

Warning: Alternate universe (AU), typo(s) or miss words, OOC, genderbend/genderswitch for uke, many cheesy scene, jamless humor, GS

 **Introduction and Prolog**

Ada sebuah indekos campuran yang berada di kawasan Gangnam, salah satu distrik terbesar di kota Seoul. Berbeda dengan indekos yang lain, satu-satunya indekos di distrik Gangnam ini berbentuk rumah dan memiliki fasilitas lengkap. Kosan ini bisa dibilang paling elit di Seoul, harganya pun bisa dibilang mahal. Hanya anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang tinggal di kosan mewah milik Park Heechul ini. Siapa saja mereka?

...

 **Moon Taeil (24 tahun)** –Mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan Hukum di Universitas Soongsil. Terkadang baik banget terkadang nyebelin banget. Paling hobi bikin Doyoung naik darah. Taeil suka minum minuman beralkohol dan pernah jadi sasaran kemarahan Heechul.

 **Ji Hansol (24 tahun) –** Mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan _fashion designer_ di Universitas Sungkyunkwan. Berwajah jutek, sifatnya sedingin es, dan paling serem. Bahkan ngalahin seremnya Heechul. Jago desain dan punya banyak _jobs_ yang membuatnya jarang keluar dari kamar. Sering ngejauhin Ten.

 **Johnny Seo (23 tahun)** – Mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan Teknologi Informasi di Universitas Dongguk. Paling mesum, suka nyimpen majalah porno sembarangan, agak jahil, dan playboy akut. Suka ganti-ganti pacar dan hobi ngumbar-ngumbar aibnya Jaehyun. Tiap kuliah selalu nebeng sama Hansol. Suka sama Ten.

 **Lee Taeyong (23 tahun) –** Mahasiswi semester 5 jurusan Kuliner di Universitas Kyunghee. Punya banyak fans dan fanclub resmi di berbagai sosial media. Hobi memasak dan sering bantuin Heechul nyiapin makan malam bareng Jaehyun dan Ten. Sahabat baiknya Yuta. Masih jomblo karena masih pendekatan sama casper.

 **Nakamoto Yuta (23 tahun) –** Mahasiswi semester 5 jurusan Hubungan Internasional di Universitas Sogang. Punya _healing smile_ , terkadang punya tingkah absurb. Paling suka aegyo dan selalu numpang curhat sama Taeyong. Yuta suka sama Johnny, udah terlihat dari tingkah sama ekspresinya dia. Tapi ngeliat Johnny sering ganti-ganti cewek, Yuta agak patah hati. Paling _overprotective_ sama Winwin karena kepolosannya.

 **Qian Kun (22 tahun) –** Mahasiswi semester 4 jurusan Seni Musik Instrumen di Korea National University of Arts. Jago main piano. Sering gabung di kelompok musik orkestra dan paling sering keliatan di tv. Sama kayak Hansol, Kun jarang kumpul karena latihan musik atau tampil di pertunjukan musik klasik. Paling deket sama Winwin, adik satu kos rasa pacar.

 **Kim Doyoung (22 tahun) –** Mahasiswi semester 4 jurusan Perfilman dan Televisi di Universitas Wanita Ewha. Paling cerewet dan gak bisa diem. Jengkel setengah mati sama Taeil gegara sering gangguin dia. Suka sama Jaehyun dan bakal jadi saingan dari Taeyong. Sering _hang out_ bareng Ten.

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten (22 tahun) –** Mahasiswi semester 4 jurusan Desain Visual dan Grafis di Universitas Korea. Ahli dalam editing foto dan memprogram software komputer. Paling genit sama Hansol, sering keluar bareng Doyoung, dan punya dada diatas rata-rata. Katanya Johnny sih cup D atau E. Hobi ngegosip, demen dandan, agak _slegean_ dan gak bisa diem. Bisa masak.

 **Jung Jaehyun (21 tahun) –** Mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Arsitektur di Universitas Konkuk. Lebih milih tinggal di indekos Heechul, katanya sih dia lagi kesepian gegara jadi anak tunggal dan deket sama Taeyong. Partner jailnya Johnny. Beda dengan Chenle, Jaehyun itu orangnya dermawan, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong.

 **Dong Sicheng (21 tahun) –** Mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Teknik Sipil di Universitas yang sama kayak Jaehyun. Sering nebeng bareng Jaehyun. Paling polos, sering jadi korban bully, dan baru lancar ngomong Korea. Maklum, Winwin baru pindah kesini empat bulan yang lalu. Punya tingkah aneh dan polosnya lebih ngarah ke bloon. Suka sama Kun tapi belum berani nembak.

 **Mark Lee (19 tahun) –** Mahasiswa semester 2 jurusan Jurnalis dan Komunikasi di Universitas Kyunghee. Asalnya dari Kanada. Doi gampang stress gegara Haechan dan Jaemin saling ngerebutin Mark. Sementara Mark sendiri belum pernah jatuh cinta. Kalo ngomong suka ngerap. Phobia sama dapur. Sahabatnya Renjun.

 **Huang Renjun (18 tahun) –** Mahasiswi semester 2 jurusan Fisika di Universitas Korea. Asal dari Cina tapi jago ngomong Korea. Dijuluki Hermione Granger karena keseringan baca buku, tapi si Renjun nggak culun kok. Buktinya sering belanja online dan nyalon bareng Ten dan Haechan. Paling waras diantara angkatannya. Ikut akselerasi jadi naik satu tingkat. Umurnya sama kayak Jeno, Haechan, dan Jaemin. Sahabatnya Mark. Teman lamanya Yukhei. _Crush_ -nya Jeno. Sama kayak Mark, Renjun belum pernah jatuh cinta.

 **Lee Jeno (18 tahun) –** Mahasiswa semester 1 jurusan Kedokteran di Universitas Sungkyunkwan. Humornya receh, terkesan garing, bahkan gak ada kesan lucu. Adik-adiknya bilang sih Jeno itu orangnya ganteng tapi ngeboseninnya minta ampun. Suka sama Renjun dan gak bisa ngasi kode pekain ke gebetannya. Jeno anaknya baik dan sopan banget, buktinya setiap minggu pagi sering ke gereja.

 **Lee Haechan (18 tahun) –** Mahasiswi semester 1 jurusan dan kampus yang sama kayak Kun. Paling bandel, biang onar, demen ngebully, jailnya kebangetan, bikin Heechul darah tinggi, dan orangnya sleboran. Rivalnya Jaemin dan ia naksir sama Mark. Cabe berkelas dan hobinya nyalon bareng Renjun dan Ten. Haechan termasuk orang yang berjiwa sosial, buktinya sering ikut bakti sosial ke panti asuhan.

 **Na Jaemin (18 tahun)** – Mahasiswi semester 1 jurusan dan kampus yang sama kayak Jeno. Anak kedokteran. Biang cabe, rivalnya Haechan, dan cintanya cuma sama Mark seorang. Penggemar berat ombre, Jaemin pun milih warna rambut cokelat dengan ombre warna pirang. Sering ke kampus bareng Jeno dan doi bilang kalau Jeno itu orangnya ngebosenin dan punya lawakan yang garing banget.

 **Zhong Chenle (17 tahun) –** Murid kelas 12 dan sekolahnya di SOPA departemen musik. Cita-citanya pengen jadi penyanyi terkenal. Jago main piano. Agak sombong sih tapi orangnya seru. Kalo ketawa kayak lumba-lumba. Partnernya si Jisung dan kerap disebut duo bandel, bahkan ngelebihin Haechan dan Johnny. Kadang orangnya gak peka banget.

 **Park Jisung (16 tahun) –** Murid kelas 11 dan sekolahnya di Kyunggi High School. _Partner in crime_ -nya Chenle, hobi janjan di kantin, dan doi ini anaknya si Heechul. Dia suka sama Chenle tapi gedeg juga sama doi gegara gak dipekain.

 **Wong Yukhei (19 tahun) –** Mahasiswa semester 1 jurusan Ekonomi di Universitas Kookmin. Baru pindah dari Cina. Temen lamanya Renjun dan diam-diam masih suka sama Renjun. Saingan Jeno dan Yukhei gak suka dengan cewek _slengean_ kayak Haechan. Tipe cowok yang kurang peka.

 **Kim Jungwoo/Park Jungwoo (20 tahun) –** Mahasiswa semester 2 jurusan Sastra Inggris di Universitas Korea. Deket sama Heechul karena ia adalah anak dari sahabat Heechul. Jungwoo yatim piatu sejak duduk di kelas sepuluh. Heechul kemudian mengajak Jungwoo untuk tinggal bersama dan mengadopsinya sebagai anak. Kakak angkat Jisung. Mantan pacarnya Jaemin. Sekamar dengan Jisung.

 **Tetangga**

 **Karry Wang (19 tahun) –** Mahasiswi semester 1 juruan Adminitrasi Publik di Universitas Seokyeong. Sahabatnya Yukhei dan terjebak _friendzone_ akut. Paling _overprotective_ sama adiknya, terutama pas Johnny mau jadiin Yuan gebetan. Sering mampir ke Park's Boarding House bareng Yuan dan Jackson.

 **Wang Yuan (17 tahun) –** Satu kelas dengan Chenle yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, penggemar berat _jjajangmyeon_ buatan Taeyong dan naksir sama Jisung. Anak bungsu keluarga Wang yang paling disayang sama neneknya.

 **Yi Yang Qian Xi (17 tahun) –** Kakak kelas Jisung yang diam-diam naksir sama Yuan, tragisnya cuma dianggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Deket sama Yuan sejak masih balita. Sering bagi-bagi _pocky_ bareng Winwin dan Renjun.

...

 **Untuk pertama kalinya aku buat fanfiction bertema kos-kosan. Sebenarnya sih terinspirasi dari kakak sepupu yang tinggal di kosan(?) dan novel Anak Kos Dodol dari Kak Dewi 'Dedew' Rika. Tapi kos disini aku buat lebih elit, lokasinya di Distrik Gangnam. Aku ngebet bikin fanfic GS, ngebayangin uke-uke NCT jadi cecan semua.**

 **Apakah ini dilanjutin apa gak? Takutnya sih receh, agak garing, dan gak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Gak yakin sih mau nerbitin chapter satu. Apakah ini lanjut atau gak? :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scrapbook: Love or Hate?**

Main Cast: NCT with SM ROOKIES

Other Cast: Kim Heechul and find them by yourself

Genre: School-life, family, friendship, romance, humor(?)

Warning: Alternate universe (AU), typo(s) or miss words, OOC, genderbend/genderswitch for uke, many cheesy scene, jamless humor

 **Chapter 1**

"RENJUN-AH! ADA LIHAT KEMEJA BIRUKU TIDAK?!" seru Jaemin agak panik. Lima belas menit lagi jadwal kuliah paginya, pelajaran Dosen Kim yang super galak juga. Habislah Jaemin di tangan dosen berkepala botak itu. Sebenarnya masih ada kemeja yang lain, namun Jaemin tetap mau pakai yang warnanya biru. Mark kan suka warna biru. Jaemin juga pengen keliatan cantik di depan Mark. Siapa tau di _notice_ sama calon gebetannya.

Jaemin mengeluarkan isi lemari pakaiannya dan lemari pakaian milik Renjun buat nyari kemeja kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Renjun yang sudah siap ke kampus pun memasuki kamarnya dan Jaemin. Kedua matanya yang agak sipit itu melotot, ia menatap horor Jaemin yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan pakaian.

"Ya Tuhan, Nana. Jangan diberantakin gitu dong." Kata Renjun kesal.

Si cabe pedes itu cuma nyengir lima belas jari.

"Habisnya kemeja biruku gak ada, Njun." Sahut Jaemin merajuk.

"Tapi jangan diberantakin, Nana. Aku habis nyetrika kemarin malem."

Jaemin nyengir tanpa dosa lagi. Ia membiarkan temen sekamarnya buat ngeberesin semua pakaian yang tercecer. Jaemin itu orangnya males kuadrat. Selalu mengandalkan Renjun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bersyukur satu kamar sama Renjun. Kalau sama kakak-kakak yang lain, bisa-bisa Jaemin diamuk massa terutama sama si Ten.

"Tadi kamu bilang kemeja biru kan?" tanya Renjun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya rapiin pakaian. Beruntung banget jadwal kuliah paginya diundur lagi satu jam, jadi ia nggak bakal cepet-cepetan kayak si Nana.

Nana hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kemarin kan kamu nyuci kemejanya, masa lupa sih." Ujar Renjun setelah _facepalm_. Mungkin ia bakal minta sama Heechul buat ganti temen kamarnya. Bosen jadi babunya si Jaemin. Masa cantik-cantik gini jadi babu sih. Kan melanggar hukum alam.

Jaemin kaget sebentar, ia kembali nyengir kayak tadi. "Eh.. lupa nih Juna. Gegara ada si Kak Mark di pikiranku."

Mark Lee, si ganteng plus bening asal Kanada. Jaemin sudah mengenal Mark pas dia pindah ke Seoul setahun yang lalu. Gadis berambut ombre itu makin klepek-klepek pas Mark senyum, memang bukan senyum buat dia tapi kegantengannya berhasil buat Jaemin salah fokus. Entah kenapa bloonnya jadi setara sama si Winwin.

"Siap-siap dulu, gih. Tante Heechul nyuruh manggilin kamu. Sarapannya dah siap." Ujar Renjun setelah membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat sama Jaemin. "Buruan gih, keburu Mark berangkat kuliah."

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI SIH, JUNA! AKU KAN BELUM MAKEUP!" teriak Jaemin histeris.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Eh.. bukannya kamu ada jadwal kuliah pagi? Delapan menit lagi lho. Jeno mah udah berangkat daritadi."

"AKU LUPA!"

...

"Kak Taeyong!"

Si cantik itu menoleh dan melihat Jaehyun melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan senyuman secerah matahari. Taeyong terpaku sebentar. Walaupun usil dan suka buat masalah, Jaehyun ternyata punya aura ganteng yang sukses buat sifat _cool_ -nya Taeyong jadi klepek-klepek gitu. Taeyong hanya senyum tipis saat Jaehyun menggenggam jemarinya yang lentik. Jaehyun yang modus apa Taeyong yang sok-sokan _tsundere_?

"Biar Jay yang nganter kakak ke kampus." Pinta Jaehyun agak melas. Lucu banget sih. Taeyong hampir nyubit pipi adik gemesnya. Bukan adik kandung sih.

"Terus gimana sama kuliahmu, Jay? Gak takut dimarahin Dosen Han lagi?" tanya Taeyong. Sebenarnya ia seneng sekali Jaehyun nawarin buat nganter ke kampus, tapi khawatir juga sama jadwal kuliahnya Jaehyun. Seminggu yang lalu, Jaehyun telat dan ia pun dapet hukuman buat makalah sebanyak 200 lembar lebih.

Jaehyun nyengir. "Dosen Han lagi absen, dia ke Busan selama beberapa hari. Jadi, Jay bisa santai sedikit."

Taeyong kaget saat Jaehyun menarik tangannya pelan sehingga pemuda tampan itu mengecup sebentar jemari mungil itu. Taeyong malu-malu kucing, ia menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan nunduk ke bawah. Takut diliat Jaehyun. Sementara gebetannya cuma ketawa kecil, Taeyong bener-bener lucu.

"Boleh kan, kak Taeyong?"

'Bolehin aja deh, Young' batin Taeyong girang seperti tante girang(?)

'Kesempatan nih berduaan sama kak Taeyong. Siapa tau pe-de-ka-te-nya cess plong.' Batin Jaehyun. Cowok hantu itu pede karena gebetannya yang super cantik itu gak bakal nolak ajakannya.

"Hm.. boleh kok." Jawab Taeyong masih nunduk. Ia agak grogi jika berhadapan dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Jadi pemalu gitu boleh kan? Siapa tau Jaehyun makin terpesona.

"Asikk..." Jaehyun pun menarik tangan Taeyong menuju ke halte yang tak jauh dari Kosan Heechul.

"Kakak gak keberatan kan kalo kita berangkat pakai bus? Mobil Jay lagi di bengkel nih."

Jaehyun agak sedikit merenggut. Kemarin adalah hari tersial baginya, mobil kesayangannya mogok saat pulang dari rumah Jungkook. Terpaksa ia tidak membawa mobil seminggu kedepan. Sebenarnya keluarga Jaehyun mempunyai banyak koleksi mobil, tapi Jaehyun lebih _feel_ pakai mobil _sport_ yang udah dianggep seperti anak sendiri.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum canggung. Tak masalah sih kalau naik kendaraan umum, yang penting udah ada Jaehyun yang nemenin. Taeyong berharap dedek gemesnya ini cepet nembak dia terus minta dihalalin.

"Gak apa kok, aku sih gak masalah." Balas Taeyong santai.

"Hehe. _By the way_ , hari ini kakak cantik banget. Ngalahin cantiknya Miranda Kerr." Jaehyun muji Taeyong yang kini kembali malu-malu kucing.

Taeyong memang cocok memakai dress _maroon_ selutut dengan lengan sepanjang siku, _flat shoes_ hitam bertali, dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai menambah kesan feminim banget. Tak lupa, gadis manis yang udah nginjek semester 5 ini pakai almameter khas kampusnya. Taeyong biasanya tampil _casual_ dan kesannya swag gitu.

"Jay bisa aja deh, sebenernya kakak gak begitu seneng pakai dress. Tapi si Ten maksa terus. Terpaksa kakak pakai." Ungkap Taeyong setelah mereka sampai di halte bus.

"Bener sih kata kak Ten, keliatan lebih feminim kalo _noona_ pakai dress. J-jay j-jadi suka.." Jaehyun ngomong gagap. Biasanya Taeyong lebih memilih memakai pakaian yang simple serta celana _jeans_ atau _denim_ kalo pergi kuliah. Taeyong yang sedikit bosen sama _style_ -nya pun milih nyobain dress pemberian Ten. Walaupun agak terpaksa sih.

Jaehyun bilang ia lebih cocok pakai dress, Taeyong jadi pengen bersorak gitu. Pengen lompat, salto, ataupun atraksi sirkus. Ia jadi pengen beli dress baru lagi. Taeyong baru sadar Jaehyun megang tangannya terus. Berharap sih bisnya terlambat dateng sedikit. Modus sedikit gak apa kan?

"Thanks Jae.."

Jaehyun mengangguk. Sial.. pasti wajahnya mirip kepiting rebus.

Dewi Fortuna gak berpihak sama pasangan JaeYong.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan mereka, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan terlihat jelas wajah Jungkook yang kini tersenyum sumringah. Jaehyun agak kaget, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang membuat Taeyong agak kecewa sedikit. Tapi malu juga sih kalau Jungkook tahu, dia lebih mirip ember bocor dan suka ngegosip sana sini.

"Oy.. oy.. Jae!" Jungkook menyapanya dengan ceria. Cowok berbadan kekar itu sempet pamer gigi kelinci. Biar keliatan tambah ganteng.

Di kursi penumpang bagian depan, ada pacarnya Jungkook. Kim Taehyung, mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Korea yang satu kampus sama Jaehyun. Seperti biasa, Taehyung terlihat manis dengan kemeja berwarna merah pudar dan _pencil skirt_ selutut berwarna hitam. Rambut cokelatnya yang dipotong model bob dibiarkan tergerai. Di belakang mereka ada si kuda Seokmin yang lagi nyengir dan si ganteng Eunwoo yang senyumnya polos banget.

"Eh Kookie, mau ke kampus?" tanya Jaehyun ogah. Kesel banget sama sahabatnya yang super duper nyebelin. Hampir saja ia pengen gorok kepalanya Jungkook.

"Ya lah. Aku gak males-males amat kok." Jawab Jungkook agak gedeg. "Mau ke kampus juga? Mana mobilmu?"

Jaehyun merenggut lagi, persis kayak anak kecil. "Sophie lagi sakit, dia masih di bengkel."

Taeyong mengernyit. Jaehyun menamai mobilnya Sophie? Hampir saja ia memasang ekspresi ilfeel tapi ia tak mau Jaehyun tahu. Kenapa gak dinamain malika yang dibesarkan seperti anak sendiri aja? Seperti di iklan yang pernah Taeyong tonton. Walaupun agak somplak tapi Taeyong tetap cinta sama Jaehyun.

"Yah kasian, sini bareng sama kita. Kak Taeyong juga ya." Taehyung kali ini menyahut. Tak ada senyuman aneh ala alien sih, ia senyum manis. Jungkook pun gemes dan narik pipi pacarnya.

"Kita naik bus aja deh, kalian duluan aja. Gak apa kok." Tolak Jaehyun cepat.

Kalo Jaehyun bareng sama mereka, gak bisa manjaan sama Taeyong. Sahabatnya sih udah tahu si casper suka sama gadis cantik bermarga Lee itu, tapi yang buat Jaehyun kesel setengah mati itu karena mereka pasti bakal ngerusak hubungan romantis mereka. Terlebih si Seokmin. Si jomblo akut itu paling semangat. Beda sama Eunwoo, mungkin karena dia udah menjalin hubungan sama Moonbin jadi dia gak gangguin Jaehyun.

"Ayolah Jae, masa gitu sih. Itung-itung hematin uang." Seokmin ikut menimpali. "Bener kan Eunwoo?"

Cowok tampan dan bening itu cuma tersenyum memaklumi. "Aku sih gak masalah, Min."

"Tuh kan, ayo bareng sama kita." Kali ini Jungkook memaksa. "Kalo gak mau aku bakalan bilang semua aib kamu di depan Kak Taeyong." Si kelinci itu mengancam dengan kedua bola mata besarnya yang hampir keluar.

Taehyung dan Seokmin tertawa. Eunwoo masih tersenyum maklum.

"Kak Taeyong, si Jae itu..."

"Udah, udah, udah. Kita masuk sekarang. Kak Taeyong, ayo masuk."

Jungkook tertawa setan kemudian _high five_ dengan kedua sahabat baiknya serta mencium cepat pipi Taehyung, pacar si kelinci itu cuma malu-malu kucing. Jaehyun sendiri terpaksa numpang bareng sahabat _in crime_ -nya, daripada aibnya terbongkar di depan Taeyong. Bisa-bisa Jaehyun bunuh diri dengan menceburkan diri ke palung laut.

"Kak Taeyong kuliah di Kyunghee, kan?" tanya Jungkook setelah nutup jendela mobilnya. Ia sempet ngelirik ke belakang lewat spion mobilnya. Taeyong cuma manggut-manggut.

Jungkook pun kembali menyetir mobil. Ia hampir kelepasan tertawa melihat ekspresi sebalnya Jaehyun. Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada menunggu bus terlalu lama. Ditambah lagi, Jungkook pengen gangguin sahabatnya lagi modusin Taeyong. Ah.. dasar kelinci sialan.

...

"Hosh.. Lee Jeno!" Jaemin memanggil cowok ganteng dengan terengah-engah. Jeno yang lagi anteng baca buku anatomi di perpustakaan pun menoleh dan tersenyum pada temen satu kos dan satu jurusan itu.

"Kenapa Jaem?" tanya Jeno polos-polos ganteng.

"Sialan kamu, masa aku ditinggalin sih! Gegara kamu aku kena hukum Dosen Kim!" Omel Jaemin panjang lebar.

"Ehem."

Kedua mahasiswa kedokteran itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Petugas perpustakaan natap mereka dengan tajam sambil nunjukin poster dengan penggaris. Dilarang ribut. Itu isi posternya. Jeno cuma menunduk 90 derajat sambil menggumam maaf, ia narik Jaemin agar jauh dari petugas perpustakaan.

"Kenapa gak bangunin aku?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

"Aku maunya bangunin kamu, aku nyuruh si Juna tapi dia lagi sibuk. Habis tidurmu pulas banget sih, aku jadi gak berani bangunin." Jelas Jeno dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Jaemin _facepalm_.

"Kan bisa masuk ke kamar, bangunin kek pakai toa atau siramin pakai air. Masa gak berani sih? Tanggung jawab nih, aku jadi disuruh buat laporan tentang genetika dan dikumpul sabtu depan." Jaemin rasa uratnya hampir putus gara-gara Jeno, padahal cowok ganteng itu gak begitu nyebelin kayak Haechan.

"Ya masa masuk ke kamar cewek sih." Balas Jeno sambil mengangkat bahu. "Soal laporan genetika, aku kan udah ngasi minjemin buku. Terus refrensi yang aku kirim lewat _gmail_ juga. Tinggal kamu rangkai kalimatnya aja."

"Aku sih udah tau Lee Jeno jenong, masalahnya gara-gara kamu aku jadi gak bisa maskeran, _pedicure_ lah, _manicure_ lah. Aku pengen keliatan cantik di depan kak Mark." Cerca Jaemin. Ia bahkan mencak-mencak saking kesalnya sama Jeno.

Jeno hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Udahlah Jaem, kak Mark gak suka orang sok cantik. Mending yang natural aja. Kayak kak Koeun—."

"JADI KAMU BILANG AKU JELEK?!" seru Jaemin gak terima.

Tentu saja Jaemin gak terima, ia gak suka dibanding-bandingin sama cewek lain terutama Koeun yang notabene temen deketnya Mark di kampus. Mereka berdua emang deket sejak ospek dan sempet dirumorkan pacaran gitu. Bahkan ia pernah singgah ke kosan pas Mark lagi sakit. Jaemin pengen nyakar Koeun gara-gara perhatiannya direbut sama Mark. Belum lagi Haechan. Cewek super cerewet yang masih setia menjadi saingan Jaemin.

"DASAR KATARAK! JELAS-JELASAN CANTIKAN AKU DIBANDING KOEUN—"

"Sekali lagi kalian ribut, akan saya tendang keluar!" Kyungsoo, si penjaga perpustakaan yang manis tapi galak itu berteriak. Sementara beberapa mahasiswa di perpustakaan itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan memandang prihatin dua mahasiswa kedokteran itu.

"Yang bilang kamu jelek juga siapa, tapi kalo kamu sadar sih bagus. Untung si Renjun gak kayak kamu."

Jeno suka sama Renjun, tapi gak pernah ada rencana buat nembak. Malu sih katanya. Gebetannya juga gak begitu merhatiin gelagat Jeno yang udah ketahuan banget suka sama Renjun. Dia lebih fokus sama buku dan rumus-rumus fisika. Rambut merahnya juga sih.

"Terserahmu deh! Kalo aku beneran pacaran sama kak Mark, kamu harus janji traktir aku makan selama seminggu penuh, tanpa pengecualian, tanpa protes. Titik."

"Mending aku nyisihin uang buat Renjuna daripada cewek tengil kayak kamu." Ujar Jeno sarkastik kemudian pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Ia tak ingin ditendang oleh Kyungsoo. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil dan punya wajah manis ngegemesin, tapi punya tenaga yang kuat. Buktinya seniornya dari Jurusan Filosofi, Kwon Soonyoung pernah jadi korban dan terpaksa absen kuliah selama seminggu gara-gara bokongnya sakit. Ada juga Jooheon, Bobby, Jihoon, dan masih banyak lagi. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah gantengnya?

Jaemin cengo sebentar. Ia pun nyusul Jeno yang udah keluar dari tadi.

...

"John?"

"Hm.." Johnny yang lagi males-malesan di ranjang pun menoleh sebentar ke Taeil yang baru pulang dari kuliah.

Taeil hanya mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi dan itu pun dibatalkan gara-gara Dosen Kang lagi sakit. Si pendek itu harus berekspresi bagaimana, antara senang gak ada jadwal kuliah atau sedih karena dosennya lagi sakit. Ia menaruh ransel cokelatnya di meja belajar dan mengeluarkan tab kesayangannya. Taeil sempet ngelirik sebentar Johnny yang masih tengkurap. Majalah playboy dengan edisi yang berbeda tercecer di lantai kamar mereka.

"Gak kuliah?"

"Males."

"Kenapa?"

"Gak ada Dosen Jung."

"Emangnya kenapa kalo gak ada Dosen Jung?"

Johnny mengerang pelan. Ia berguling-guling di ranjang dengan wajah lesu. Taeil belum pernah liat Johnny frustasi kayak gini. Biasanya si tiang itu bertelpon ria sama gebetannya. Taeil jadi prihatin.

"Emang kalo dosen yang lain gak enak?" tanya Taeil kepo. Ia masih download game Pou yang direkomendasiin sama si Lee Chan, anak tetangga sebelah. Katanya sih ampuh menghilangkan rasa galau yang melanda di hatinya. Ehem.. Taeil itu kan jones akut.

Si tinggi dari Amerika itu menggeleng cepat. "Semua dosen enak kok, kak."

"Terus? Kenapa bolos sih? Udah semester 5 lho."

Johnny berguling-guling lagi, kaki panjangnya menendang selimut hingga kusut dan terongok lusuh di lantai kamar. Taeil menebak Johnny pasti belum mandi. Bisa terlihat jelas wajah gantengnya itu kusut. Ada bekas ilernya pula.

Tumben si Johnny yang selalu menomor-satukan penampilan jadi kucel kayak gini.

"Kalo ada Dosen Jung, aku jadi betah di kelas. Tau sendiri kan, udah cantik, bohay, seksi, dan itu bener-bener tipeku." Cerocos Johnny setelah bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Kampret.

Johnny sepertinya belum tobat jelalatan sama cewek, bahkan dosen sendiri hampir diembat sama dia. Taeil pernah ngintip Johnny lagi asoy sama salah satu gebetannya, umurnya agak tua dikit sih dari si tiang. Si pendek bermarga Moon itu hanya mengelus dada. Ia berharap Johnny bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Johnny itu orangnya sesat.

Playboy. Mata keranjang. Mesum. Bejat.

Empat sifat itu yang mencerminkan si Johnny.

"Jangan mesum deh, dosen masa diembat sih." Ujar Taeil malas.

"Yang embat Dosen Jung juga siapa sih, aku cuma ngefans aja. Abis _body_ -nya itu lho kayak gitar Spanyol." Johnny membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk gitar. "Belum lagi anunya, wihh... kalo ada dia, John jadi semangat belajar di kelas."

"Noh..noh.. mesumnya kumat lagi." Desis Taeil.

Johnny merenggut. Ia pasang wajah ngambek.

"Tau nggak kak? Sebenernya sih John mau ngincer Dosen Jung."

"APA?! SERIUS KAMU?!" teriak Taeil kenceng banget. Setara dengan toa.

Johnny nyengir sebentar. "Jangan keras-keras dong. Iya sih, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" bisik Taeil heboh. Entah sejak kapan ia duduk di ranjangnya Johnny. Mungkin karena saking keponya.

"Dia tantenya Jaehyun." Cengir Johnny lagi.

Taeil pengen mencak-mencak terus loncat ke sungai bersama ikan nila. Apakah teman sekamarnya yang bejat ini jadi gigolo? Taeil mesti jauh-jauh dari Johnny, takut virus gigolonya nyebar. Kalau Taeil jadi gigolo, bisa-bisa orangtuanya nyoret nama dia di silsilah keluarga dan Taeil jadi gak dapat harta warisan keluarga Moon. Si pendek bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu cuma geleng-geleng gak jelas. Natap horor Johnny yang lagi anteng berimajinasi sama dosen kesayangan.

"APA? KAMU UDAH JADI GIGOLO, JOHN? JANGAN DEKETIN AKU! AKU GAK PENGEN JADI GIGOLO DI USIA MUDA!" teriak Taeil frustasi. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangnya Johnny sambil narik rambutnya. Biar nambah kesan dramatis.

"JOHN GAK GIGOLO KAK! JANGAN NGAWUR DEH!" balas Johnny yang juga berteriak. "KAK TAEIL JUGA UDAH TUA! GAK PANTES DIBILANG MUDA LAGI! UDAH TUA JOMBLO LAGI!"

"TERUS ITU KAN TANTENYA JAEHYUN! JESSICA JUNG KAN? DIA KAN UDAH TUNANGAN SAMA KRIS WU YANG TERKENAL ITU LOH! SADAR DIRI DONG JOHN, UMUR KALIAN BEDA JAUH!" Taeil mencak-mencak gak jelas. Ia mau minta Heechul buat ganti _roomate_. Sama Winwin gak apa, asal jangan sama si Johnny aja.

"KAKAK JANGAN ASBUN DEH! KAN JOHN BELUM ADA RENCANA BUAT DEKETIN TANTENYA CASPER. GIMANA KALAU SI JAEHYUN DENGER? MAU AKU DIGANTUNG DI ATAP RUMAH?!"

"ITU KAN DERITAMU, JOHN! DASAR PLAYBOY CAP KARDUS!"

"JOMBLO TUA!"

"GIGOLO!"

"PENDEK!"

"TIANG BERJALAN!"

"GAK LAKU!"

"BEJAT!"

"Ngapain kalian teriak-teriak?"

Taeil dan Johnny saling memandang ke sumber suara, wajah kedua pemuda itu terlihat tegang diikuti dengan keringat dingin. Heechul, si ibu indekos tempat tinggal mereka memasang wajah dingin yang menyeramkan. Lebih seram dari sadako. Rambut panjangnya digelung pakai handuk, keliatannya habis mandi plus keramas. Di belakang Heechul ada Winwin, Haechan, dan Kun yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Winwin masang wajah polos yang terkesan bego, Haechan cuma tersenyum gak jelas, serta Kun yang menatap mereka dengan iba.

"NGAPAIN KALIAN TERIAK-TERIAK?!"

Kedua cowok beda tinggi badan itu berjengit kaget. Walaupun punya wajah awet muda dan masih cantik, Heechul termasuk ke dalam daftar '7 Orang Terseram Versi On The Spot'. Taeil mainin jarinya kayak Hinata, sementara Johnny cuma menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Anu.." Taeil bingung memberikan penjelasan.

"Anu apa?!"

"A-anu.."

"A-anu Tante Heechul, si Johnny..."

"Tadi aku denger dari kak Taeil kalo kak Johnny jadi gigolo." Haechan memotong penjelasan yang akan diberikan Taeil. Kun dan Winwin menatap gadis manis berkulit eksotis itu dengan tak percaya.

Kun cengo sebentar. "Masa sih? J-jadi kak Johnny itu.."

"Itu gak bener. Kak Taeil nih gara-gara. Masa aku dibilang gigolo sih?" sungut Johnny sambil nunjuk Taeil yang masih berdiri santai.

"Kok aku sih, John? Apa salahku?"

"Terus aku juga denger kalo kak Johnnymau ngincer Tante Jessica." Potong Haechan lagi. Gadis itu kemudian menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Mampuslah Johnny. Haechan kan mulutnya sama kayak ember bocor. Pasti si cewek _slegean_ itu bakal bilang ke Jaehyun.

"Tante Jessica? Jessica Jung kan? Tunangan idolanya Winwin?" pemuda manis bernama Dong Sicheng itu bertanya. Winwin kan fansnya Kris Wu, _hardcore_ pula.

Haechan manggut-manggut tanpa ngilangin seringaiannya.

Heechul yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan perbincangan anak-anak kosnya pun kembali menatap tajam kedua pemuda itu. Senyuman mengerikan terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Sepertinya wanita berusia empat puluh tahu keatas itu punya rencana bagus.

'Mati aku.' Batin Johnny dan Taeil bersamaan.

 **...**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Jellyfishjaems:** Haechan emang cantik banget, pertama kali buat fanfiction gs ini dapet bayangan dikit sih dari si Echan. Untuk pairnya nanti aku kasi _clue_. Couplenya masih belum tetap. Aku juga munculin tfboys, fanfiction mereka agak jarang gitu. Aku masukin aja biar tambah seru.

 **It's YuanRenKai:** Recehnya dijamin deh, kriuk kriuk gitu *ketawa bareng Jeno* ayo kita lestarikan bareng-bareng.

 **Elspethlee:** Udah lanjut kok

 **Rlyuklla:** Aku emang ngebet banget bikin gs. Hehe.. thanks udah review

 **Hanssi:** Lagi kurang fokus nih, punya akua ga? Wkwk.. segi cintanya emang bikin ribet. Aku sendiri bingung nentuin couple NCT.

 **Duabumbusayur:** Maafkan aku yang kurang fokus gegara gak minum akuaT.T Umur Yukhei sama kayak Mark kok. Udah aku edit, tapi kok gak mau sih *banting laptop

 **Ludfidongsun:** Belum pasti sih, masih ada bau-bau persaingan antara Jaemin dan Haechan. Tunggu keputusan Mark dulu ya.

 **Jaeminteu:** MarkChan nya tetep berlayar kok. Kalau NoMin? Aku masih belum tau nih, aku suka kok sama NoMin tapi lebih suka sama NoRen. Makasih udah review:)

 **Cho471:** IlYoung bakal tampil di chapter dua. Kangen IlYoung ya? Sama dong:D

 **Park Na Yu (Guest):** Belum tau nih couplenya siapa, tapi yang udah tetep sih WinKun, SungLe, sama JaeYong

 **Taeeee:** Aku sih juga berharap sama kayak kamu. Hehe.. btw Doyoungnya sama Taeil nih? Kenapa gak sama aku aja *evil smirk

 **Wkn22:** Thanks udah review, ini udah lanjut chapter satu. Semoga suka ya.

 **Rainapdm13:** Udah lanjut kok.

 **Haneul. Cho :** Udah lanjut. Tunggu chapter dua ya.

...

 **A/N**

Ini bener-bener fanfic gagal. Oh My Lord, kayaknya humornya receh banget deh. I'm sorry:'( mungkin fanfic ini gak cocok sama seleranya kalian. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic humor. Dan jujur, aku tuh orangnya garing dengan selera humor retjeh bin gesrek.

Lanjut soal fanfiction ini, Yukhei belum aku munculin, mungkin sekitar chapter 4 atau 5 dia muncul. Ada yang kepo siapa ayahnya Jisung? Atau mau request couplenya anak NCT? Aku akan update chapter depan setelah selesai tes SBMPTN. Doain aku ya guys O:)

Sekali lagi makasih banyak yang udah review, favorite dan follow fanfic ini, thanks deh pokoknya.

Mind to read or review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Scrapbook: Love or Hate?**

Main Cast: NCT and SM ROOKIES

Other Cast: Kim Heechul, TFBOYS and find them by yourself

Rate: T

Genre: Family, friendship, romance, little bit hurt, humor(?)

Warning: Alternate universe (AU), typo(s) or miss words, OOC, genderbend/genderswitch for uke, jamless humor

...

Chapter 2

Mark pulang ke kosan lebih awal karena hari ini jadwal kuliahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seminggu lebih Mark sibuk dengan aktivitas kuliah ditambah lagi mengikuti kegiatan jurnalistik yang lumayan padat. Setelah memarkirkan kawasaki ninja kesayangannya, cowok itu memasuki kosan Heechul dengan wajah sumringah. Ia gak sabar menghabiskan ritual wajibnya di kamar. Mark merindukan bantal guling biru yang sudah menjadi teman tidurnya, kali ini ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa-siapa lagi termasuk...

"Kak Mark!"

Suara lembut yang sedikit cempreng itu menyapa dengan manja.

Haechan adalah salah satu orang yang paling dihindarinya hari ini. Mark gak benci Haechan kok, cuma sedikit risih karena gadis paling jail di kosan itu pasti akan menganggu istirahatnya. Mark membalikkan tubuh dan beralih pada Haechan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Mark hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Haechan sama berisiknya dengan Jaemin. Ia juga mengaku menjadi istrinya Mark di masa depan. Kata Haechan sih, dia ingin langsung dinikahin daripada pacaran.

Sementara Mark? Dia belum siap untuk pacaran apalagi menikah. Jatuh cinta aja gak pernah. Kalau Mark menikah di usia muda, kedua orangtuanya akan bertambah rewel nanti.

'Pokoknya jangan nikah dulu. _Mommy_ belum siap nimang cucu. Emangnya kamu mau _mommy_ dibully terus sama temen-temen arisan? _Mommy_ gak mau jadi nenek-nenek di usia empat puluhan.'

Begitulah ocehan konyol sang mama yang pengen jadi awet muda. Mark agak heran kenapa papa Jongdae mau nikah sama wanita super rempong sejenis mama Minseok. Lagian Mark kan belum pengen nikah. Mark itu orangnya serius pangkat seratus. Dia lebih fokus sama pendidikannya.

Mamanya Mark itu kan termasuk dalam geng ibu-ibu rempong.

Haechan memberikan senyuman sejuta watt yang super manis, senyuman khusus untuk Markeu-nya yang tercinta. Kali ini ia gak boleh kalah telak dari Jaemin. Haechan juga udah dandan kok, tapi ia lebih milih makeup yang natural. Takutnya sih keliatan kayak ondel-ondel kecebur got kalau makeup-nya super tebel.

"Baru pulang kak? Echan bawain air minum. Pasti kak Mark haus banget." Haechan udah nyiapin sebotol air mineral. Nadanya terdengar genit.

Mark cuma tersenyum tipis setelah nerima sebotol air dari adik satu kosnya. Kebetulan juga Mark lagi haus. Haechan tetep berdiri disana, senyuman sejuta watt masih terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Ia makin girang pas Mark buka tutup botol air mineral itu kemudian meneguknya dengan rakus.

Pemandangan yang gak bisa terlewatin oleh cewek tengil itu dimana Mark meneguk air dengan gaya super seksi di matanya. Belum lagi leher Mark yang masih mulus, Haechan jadi pengen buat 'lukisan' di leher calon suaminya. Belum lagi jakun Mark yang buat nilai _plus_ , menggoda banget.

'Nikmat apa yang kau dustakan...'

'Jadi pengen gigit lehernya kak Mark..'

Haechan mengap-mengap seperti ikan koi yang terjebak di gurun pasir. Ia jadi pengen dihalalin langsung sama Mark. Pikiran kotor Haechan pun menebar kemana-mana. Bahkan Mark yang sudah selesai minum pun gak tau isi kepala cewek yang mengaku sebagai calon istri.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Mark membuyarkan lamunan Haechan.

Cewek tengil itu langsung nutup rahangnya yang udah jatuh ke tanah, pikiran kotornya langsung kabur. Ia cuma memberikan cengiran bodoh pada Mark.

"Ngeliat kakak minum aja kok." Jawab Haechan sumringah.

"Keliatan aneh ya?"

Cewek berpipi _chubby_ itu menggeleng pelan.

"Terus?"

"Kakak seksi kalo lagi minum." Ucap Haechan ceplos. "Apalagi kalo kakak lagi di ranjang, wuihh.. lebih seksi lagi. Dua puluh ronde pun Echan kuat kok."

"Hah?" Mark membulatkan matanya seperti 0_0

Haechan nyengir lagi. Kok kesannya jadi mirip Jaemin sih? Cewek itu kan juga suka nyengir.

 _Everywhere, everytime, and every moment Jaemin always 'nyengir'._

Mark itu masih polos. Ia belum terjamah oleh hal-hal yang berbau mesum, ia bahkan gak pernah ikutan nonton video mesum bareng Johnny dan Jisung.

"Bercanda kok kak, mau aku temenin?"

Mark menggeleng pelan. "Nggak deh. Kakak lagi capek."

Haechan cemberut. Cowok asal Kanada tersebut nolak dia buat nemenin istirahat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu cewek itu megang tangan Mark untuk menghadang dia ke kamar. Kebetulan banget Jaemin lagi kuliah, Haechan harus manfaatin kesempatan ini dengan baik. Siapa tau Mark milih dia jadi pendamping hidup. Cewek itu ngedeketin Mark tapi gak terlalu deket banget. Mark itu orangnya kolot, ada yang naksir pasti ngejauhin.

Jarak juga harus lebih dari dua senti.

"Aku janji gak bakal ganggu kak."

Mark menghadap ke Haechan, cewek itu ngasi _puppy eyes_. Haechan memang manis sih, wajahnya yang cantik alami jadi daya tarik bagi temen-temen kampusnya. Tapi dari sekian banyak cowok yang naksir, Haechan lebih tertarik sama Mark. Cowok itu sukses bikin Haechan pangling.

"Gimana kalo ntar sore aja? Kakak janji deh." Mark mencoba bernegosiasi. Tujuannya hanya satu. Kasur tercinta yang sangat ia rindukan. Maklum, Mark masih jomblo. Bukan jomblo akut sejenis Taeil. Buktinya Mark digebet sama dua cabe satu kosan.

"Kalo Echan gak mau gimana?"

Mark menghela nafas panjang. "Terus maunya kamu gimana?"

"Berduaan bareng kak Mark."

"Tapi kakak butuh istirahat."

"Mumpung gak ada si Jaem—"

"Kak Haechan modus tuh."

Seorang gadis manis berambut pink pudar menyeletuk dengan nada bosan, ia masang pose sok cool dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Winwin – Jeno. Zhong Chenle. Cewek super nyebelin dengan tawa lumba-lumba laknat andalannya. Seragam sekolah yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat agak berantakan. Jas kuning khas SOPA tersampir di bahu mungilnya dengan kemeja sekolah yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka. Hampir memperlihatkan dadanya si Chenle yang lumayan berisi. Haechan mendengus kesal, cewek lumba-lumba itu sudah berani pamer dada ternyata. Yeah.. walaupun sedikit keliatan sih.

'Besaran juga punyaku.' Batin Haechan sombong.

Mark cuma bengong dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Dua gadis paling cerewet di kosan lagi sibuk tatap-tatapan. Kalau ini anime sih tatapan mereka bisa mengeluarkan listrik.

"Diem kamu." Ujar Haechan judes. "Ngapain disini? Belum jam pulang jugaan."

"Bolos." Jawab Chenle singkat.

"Kok bolos sih? Ntar nilai raportnya bermasalah gimana?" Mark memberi petuah ke anak lumba-lumba itu. Ia udah gak bengong lagi kok. Mark cocoklah jadi panutan adik-adiknya.

Chenle masang wajah super santai. "Mustahil murid cerdas kayak Lele dapet nilai di bawah rata-rata. Kalo beneran sih aku sumpel gurunya pakai uang satu miliyar dollar."

Chenle itu sombong pangkat seratus. Paling belagu dan omongannya terkadang nyakitin. _Partner-_ nya Jisung dan dijuluki duo bandel sama penghuni kosan. Haechan sendiri males berhubungan sama dua cecurut kecil kosan Heechul itu. Trauma udah puluhan kali dibully dengan kata-kata super nyebelin. Haechan sampai kehabisan kalimat jika berurusan dengan duo maknae itu.

"Sana pergi!" usir Haechan mulai risih, melepas pegangan tangannya pada Mark dan buat gestur mengusir. Ia pengen nampol wajahnya Chenle pakai sapu bulu kesayangan Jeno. Saking songongnya sih.

"Ngapain ngusir aku sih kak? Aku gak bakal jadi PHO deh."

"Kamu tuh setara sama Jaemin."

"Jangan nyamain Lele sama kak Nana. Beda jauh lah." Protes Chenle gak terima. "Kak Haechan baru setara sama kak Nana. Sama-sama level paling bawah. Aku mah ada di level paling atas, level _diamond_ 1 triliun karat."

"Makan tuh berlian! Nenek buyutku juga punya!"

Kesempatan emas buat Mark yang kebetulan jadi sapi ompong diantara kedua cewek itu. Perlahan ia berjingkat meninggalkan Haechan yang masih debat sama Chenle. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari salah satu cabe kosan. Rasanya ia pengen joget gergaji di kamar.

' _Kasur... i'm coming!'_ batin Mark bahagia.

Beralih pada dua cewek cerewet yang masih debat.

"Udah ah! Males debat sama cecurut kecil kayak kamu!" Haechan menghela nafas kecil. "Mending aku nemenin kak Mark aj—"

Mark udah ilang di telan bumi. Ia melirik kamar Mark – Jaehyun yang mulai terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Pendekatannya dengan Mark pun gagal total. Haechan kembali melotot pada cewek sipit asal China itu. Cewek itu menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, mirip seperti preman pasar.

"Tuh kan! Itu semua gara-gara kamu!"

Chenle masang wajah gak bersalah. "Kakak yang terlalu berisik, pantesan aja kak Mark risih."

"Pokoknya ini salahmu!" Haechan tersenyum sadis setelah tangan kanannya menjambak rambut panjang Chenle.

"Enak aja! Lepasin Haechan jelek!" Chenle mulai mukul tangan Haechan, jambakan kakak satu kosnya memang luar biasa mantap. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, cewek itu langsung menggigit tangan Haechan.

"AKH.. TANGANKU!"

...

"Yuta-chan."

Si cantik asal Jepang itu noleh ke belakang, ia menyambut Taeyong yang baru pulang dengan _healing smile_ andalan. Yuta sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu. Ia mengisi rutinitas sore dengan memasak makan malam bareng Heechul, ibu kosnya cuma bantuin sedikit sih karena lupa belanja bulanan. Makan malamnya sih teriyaki, sup miso, dan ebi tempura. Yuta kan lagi kangen kampung halaman.

"Mana tante Heechul?" tanya Taeyong setelah mengambil sayuran di lemari es. Selain Yuta, Taeyong juga ikut bantuin Heechul masak. Dia kan anak kuliner sejati, masakannya setara lah sama restoran bintang lima.

"Belanja bulanan bareng Jungwoo." Jawab Yuta setelah menyiapkan bumbu dapur. "Mana Ten? Biasanya dia bantuin masak."

"Dia gak mau." Ujar Taeyong males. "Masa aku sih jadi bahan pelampiasan?"

"Ten masih baper soal si Hansol?"

"Bisa jadi."

Hansol itu ganteng sih tapi rada-rada jutek. Tatapannya super tajam bagaikan silet yang sudah diasah tujuh hari tujuh malam. Seremnya bahkan ngalahin Heechul dan genderuwo di film horror Indonesia. Yuta jadi inget pas Winwin cerita kalau ia takut banget sama Hansol. Ten sih tipe gak peduli, ia bener-bener cinta mati pada Hansol seorang.

"Kok aku jadi inget sama dia ya?" Yuta mulai baper. Si cantik ini punya kisah cinta tragis. Apalagi Yuta itu suka baperan, curhat terus sama Taeyong sampai sahabatnya sendiri bosen dengerin 'cowok' yang dimaksud Yuta.

Si tiang berponi lemper.

"Udahlah Yuta-chan. Si lemper juga gak bakal peka. Mending kamu terima aja tuh si Daniel, Kak Hui, atau Yugyeom."

Yuta itu termasuk primadona kampus, cantiknya alami dan khas Jepang banget. Dalam sehari aja ada seribu chat di line

"Ngawur.. aku gak mau! Aku lebih milih sama si lemper!" protes Yuta heboh. "Lagian Kang Daniel kan udah punya gebetan. Yugyeom juga udah pacaran sama Bambam."

"Kak Hui gimana?"

Yuta tetap menggeleng. "Aku gak mau jadi _sugar baby_."

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang. Yuta itu termasuk orang yang susah dibilangin, mungkin dia kena peletnya si tiang lemper.

"Apa sih bagusnya si lemper? Ganteng sih tapi _playboy_. Gaya rambutnya berasa mirip Andika Kangen Band."

"Apa kamu bilang, Taeyongie? Jelas mereka gak mirip lah. Gantengan dia kemana-mana lah, kayaknya matamu katarak deh." Yuta tersenyum manis tapi mengerikan. Apalagi tangannya bawa pisau tajem. Mirip seperti di anime _yandere_.

Bulu kuduk Taeyong jadi berdiri. Tuh kan dia salah ngomong lagi, sudah cukup dia jadi sasaran kemarahan Ten. Terus darimana mereka tau Andika Kangen Band? Dari meme comic lah. Taeyong itu kan hobi baca meme. Ia sering baca meme dengan berbagai bahasa, meskipun Taeyong gak ngerti bahasanya sih. Cuma gambarnya aja yang lucu.

"Gaya rambutnya juga gak mirip, Taeyongie sayang." Suara Yuta yang lembut itu berbuah jadi mengerikan. Persis seperti sadako keselek bambu. Taeyong yang swag dan berani ngelawan preman pasar pun takut sama kesereman Yuta.

"E-ehehe.. a-aku b-b-berc-canda kok, Yuta-chan."

...

Ten hampir saja membanting _smartphone_ gara-gara Hansol nyuekin dia di sms. Telpon juga gak diangkat. Ten hampir saja mewek. Ia kan cinta mati sama Hansol, tapi cowok ganteng itu gak nanggepin perasaannya. Malah diusir kayak ibunya Malin Kundang. Ten menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan acara nonton televisi sorenya. Masa bodolah dia gak bantuin Taeyong sama Yuta di dapur. Sudah satu setengah jam lebih Ten nonton kartun kesukaannya, siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan _badmood_ Ten yang berkepanjangan.

"Sore Chitata cantik."

Ten gak mau noleh. Ia juga udah kenal pemilik suara seksinya si Seo Johnny, si playboy akut yang hobi nonton video mesum bareng Jisung. Cowok itu gak pernah tobat jelalatan ama cewek. Ten dengar dari Haechan sih kalau Johnny mau ngincer tantenya Jaehyun.

Satu kata buat Johnny.

Gila.

'Masa tante-tante juga diembat sih, udah tunangan juga.' Batin Ten.

Biasanya Ten terus _update_ seputar gosip-gosip terhangat, tumben kalah cepat dari Haechan. Ia lebih fokus ngincer hatinya Hansol. Saking cintanya sih.

Johnny duduk di samping Ten, dia bahkan sengaja mepet-mepet pada cewek Thailand itu. Ia masih setia sama _title_ 'cowok kardus','cowok jelalatan','cowok mesum' dan 'playboy akut'. Coba aja kalau Hansol kayak gitu, ini mah jerapah mesum yang setiap hari godain dia di kosan. Ten gak mau jadi korban Seo Johnny selanjutnya.

"Jaga jarak sama aku." Ten berujar kesal. Ia menggeser ke samping, sedikit jauh sih dari Johnny. "Awas kalo kamu deketin aku lagi!"

"Kenapa? Emangnya gak boleh dik?" tanya Johnny masang wajah cemberut. Ten memasang ekspresi 'pengen muntah'.

"Gak boleh!"

Johnny masih memasang wajah super melas. Biasanya cewek-cewek bakal terpesona dan mau nurutin keinginannya Johnny, tapi ini beda sama Ten. Ia risih sama kehadiran Johnny, apalagi cowok tinggi itu suka mengganggu dan menggodanya dengan kalimat murahan.

"Sana pergi!" usir Ten lagi. Suara cemprengnya terdengar cukup keras.

Johnny keliatan gak peduli. Ia deketin Ten lagi kemudian menarik tangan cewek Thailand bertubuh mungil itu. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, persis seperti orang pacaran. Ten masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi ia cukup kesulitan, tenaganya cewek jelas kalah sama cowok.

"Gak mau." Ujar Johnny kalem.

"Ya sudah. Aku aja yang per—"

Johnny menarik tangan Ten yang otomatis membuat cewek cantik itu duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah kedua remaja itu berdekatan, hampir kayak orang ciuman. Johnny menyeringai.

"Temenin kakak nonton ya?" pinta Johnny.

Ten menjauhkan wajahnya dari cowok Amerika itu tapi Johnny mendorong pelan kepala belakangnya. Wajah mereka kembali berdekatan, bedanya ini jarak paling dekat. Kira-kira sih beberapa inchi. Johnny jadi pengen ciuman sama Ten, bahkan syaraf-syaraf mesum di otaknya protes gara-gara aksi mesumnya tertunda.

'Sabar dikit napa.' Batin Johnny pada syarafnya.

"OGAH!"

Teriakannya Ten setara lah sama Chenle. Hanya beda frekuensi, amplitudo, periode, sama jenis teriakan. Chenle itu kan teriakannya mirip lumba-lumba, kalau Ten sih mirip ikan paus keselek tiang. Johnny sedikit meringis, ia gak mau kedua telinganya mendadak tuli. Nanti gak bisa denger suara desahan di video favoritnya.

"Kok jahat sih sama kakak?"

"Biarin sih! Sekarang lepasin aku atau aku bilang ke tante Hee—"

"Makan malam sudah siap kawand-kawand!" Yuta berseru ceria ketika memasuki ruang santai. Gadis itu terkejut melihat pemandangan panas yang otomatis hampir buat kedua matanya panas.

Kedua penghuni kosan itu terkejut. Ten menjauhkan wajah Johnny dan menoleh pada Yuta yang masih berdiri mematung. Demi kolor motif bunga-bunga milik Jungwoo, Ten ingin memotong 'benda pusaka' milik Seo Johnny.

"E-eh kak Yuta." Ten mendorong Johnny hingga cowok itu hampir mencium lantai. "Makan malamnya udah jadi?"

Sebenarnya sih Ten merasa gak enak sama kedua kakak satu kosannya apalagi sama Taeyong. Ia kan gak ikutan memasak makan malam. Biasanya Ten gak pernah absen bantuin mereka memasak.

"Hn." Jawab Yuta ala si ganteng Sasuke Uchiha. _Mood_ -nya kini memburuk.

Ia langsung meninggalkan Johnny dan Ten yang masih berada di ruang santai. Rasanya nyesek kalau lama-lama disana terus. Yuta berusaha menahan air matanya biar gak jatuh. Bisa-bisa ditanya sama para penghuni kosan. Ia sudah memasuki ruang makan, ada empat kursi kosong disana. Yuta duduk di samping Taeyong dan Winwin.

"Kemana Johnny sama Ten?" tanya Taeyong sambil mencomot teriyaki dengan lahap.

Di sampingnya Taeyong ada Jaehyun yang lagi semangat makan. Cowok ganteng itu suka rakus kalau liat makanan enak, apalagi yang masak gebetannya sekaligus calon pacarnya sekaligus calon istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Jaehyun sih gak sempat bantuin, ia baru saja pulang kuliah.

Intinya Taeyong dan Jaehyun itu sama-sama rakus kalau soal 'makanan'.

Yuta gak menjawab. Winwin yang merasa ada perubahan atmosfer pada kakak kesayangannya itu kemudian bertanya.

"Kak Yuta kenapa?"

Masih gak ada jawaban lagi. Winwin memasang ekspresi ngambek dan mencomot ebi tempura milik Renjun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ten memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah super kusut. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Jungwoo. Disusul oleh Johnny yang masuk dengan ekspresi polos dan menempati kursi di sebelah Chenle yang lagi berbicara santai sama Jisung. Pembicaraan mereka sih soal nyumbangin emas batangan 1 ton ke panti asuhan. Itung-itung biar dapat pahala sekaligus pamer kekayaan.

"Kun gak ikut makan malam bareng kita, dia masih latihan buat pertunjukan seminggu lagi." Kata Heechul setelah mengecek pesan masuk di _I-phone 7_ miliknya. "Hansol juga. Dia numpang nginap sama Hoseok sambil ngurus _jobs_ -nya."

Winwin menghela nafas panjang, ekspresi sedih terpancar jelas di wajah cowok polos dan ganteng itu. Ten hanya mendengus sebal. Ia mecomot teriyaki milik Jungwoo dan memakannya dengan rakus.

"Jangan ambil punyaku ka—"

"Berani ngelawan nih?!"

Jungwoo bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Ten yang seakan-akan nelan dia hidup-hidup. Cowok itu menggeleng takut.

"Kamu utang cerita sama aku," ujar Taeyong setelah meletakkan sumpitnya di piring. "Aku gak nerima penolakan."

Yuta cuma mengangguk pelan.

Acara makan pun berlangsung dengan khimat, meskipun terdengar suara sendawa milik Jaehyun dan pertengkaran kecil Jaemin dan Haechan yang ingin menyuapi Mark.

...

Doyoung berdiri di balkon setelah menyantap makan malam bareng para penghuni kosan. Ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong. Cinta Doyoung kan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia pengen cerita sama Ten tapi sahabatnya lagi _badmood_ gara-gara ulah Johnny dan Hansol. Doyoung menyibak rambut pirangnya yang tergerai, ia juga ingin diperhatiin sama Jaehyun. Kedengarannya mustahil karena Jaehyun cinta mati sama Taeyong.

"Woi curut! Ngapain tuh?"

Itu suaranya Taeil. Doyoung berusaha gak menganggapi. Lagi males gerak dan males berurusan sama si cowok pendek itu. Taeil gak bisa ganggu dia seharian ini? Ia itu suka mencari masalah yang buat Doyoung naik darah. Mungkin ia itu lagi gak ada kerjaan, ponselnya aja selalu sepi. Saking jonesnya sih.

"Mendadak tuli nih?" Taeil nyamperin Doyoung yang masih melihat langit malam.

"Kakak bisa gak gangguin aku seharian ini?" tanya Doyoung mencoba sabar. Aslinya sih ingin menonjok wajah songong milik Taeil.

Taeil diam membisu. Salah satu tangannya bergerak membuka tutup kaleng bir dan menyesapnya dengan santai.

"Yang gangguin kamu juga siapa sih?" tanya Taeil sarkastik. "Jangan ge-er deh dik."

"Kakak itu sering gangguin aku soalnya!" Doyoung gak bisa nahan sabar. Urat di pelipisnya mulai muncul. "Lagian kalo minum bir jangan deket-deket sama aku! Aku anti sama minuman beralkohol!"

"Kamu bisa jauh kok." Jawab Taeil santai. Ia melanjutkan lagi kegiatan 'minum bir kalengan' kesukaannya.

"Kan aku yang pertama nempatin balkon ini, kakak gak usah sok-sokan ngusir aku!"

Doyoung risih sama kelakuan Taeil yang sering buat dia emosi, apalagi Taeil itu suka minum minuman beralkohol. Doyoung benci sama cowok mabuk-mabukan.

"Orangnya aku cuma numpang minum di balkon ini." Taeil memberikan tatapan sinis pada Doyoung, ia lagi butuh ketenangan tanpa diganggu sama siapa pun. "Di balkon sebelah juga ada Jungwoo sama tante Heechul."

"Berisik deh kak!"

"Terserah." Taeil memasang wajah cuek. "Jadi orang sensi amat, pantes gak ada yang naksir. Untung Jaehyun gak suka sama cewek temparemen tinggi kayak kamu."

Doyoung rasa urat kesabarannya sudah putus. Sekali lagi, Taeil itu suka nyari masalah ke Doyoung. Mereka itu sejenis sama Tom and Jerry versi Korea. Gak pernah akur dan kerjanya berantem setiap hari.

"Ngaca dong kak, emangnya kakak laku?! Gak usah bawa-bawa nama Jaehyun deh!"

"Aku ngomongin fakta lho. Intropeksi diri aja dulu. Kamu itu kan jomblo, calon perusak hubungan orang, suka marah-marah gak jelas, terus cerewetnya minta ampun. Jaehyun mana mungkin suka sama tipe cewek sejenis kamu. Untung dia milih Taeyong." Kata Taeil seolah tanpa beban. Ia bahkan gak ngelihat hidungnya Doyoung kembang kempis dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang melotot.

"Terus kakak udah intropeksi diri? Cewek-cewek bakalan milih gantung diri daripada pacaran sama cowok gak jelas kayak kakak!"

"Tanpa dideketin juga cewek-cewek udah nempelin aku."

"Ihh.. cewek sekelas Hun Jos Mi? Haha.. kok aku ngakak ya?"

Taeil tentu tersinggung dengan ucapan Doyoung. Sehina itukah dirinya? Lagu Bad milik Young Lex dan Awkarin yang gak sengaja ia putar lewat youtube masih teringang di kepalanya. Taeil emang gak ngerti bahasanya sih, tapi setelah kepoin lewat google translate ia akhirnya tahu lirik lagunya.

'Kamu suci aku penuh dosahh...'

Taeil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Doyoung. Aroma alkohol menguar dari bibirnya. Doyoung mundur selangkah sementara Taeil kembali memajukan tubuhnya.

'Ngapain dia deket-deket sih?' batin cewek kelinci itu.

"Aku akan buktiin kalo kamu bakalan tertarik sama aku."

Doyoung sontak mendorong tubuh pendek Taeil sehingga cowok itu jatuh menimpa tempat sampah. Mendengar jawaban dari Taeil sontak membuat Doyoung muntah pelangi. Ia gak bakal tertarik sama cowok nyebelin sejenis Taeil.

"Mulai sekarang jangan deket-deket aku lagi, ihh.. jijik deh aku!" Doyoung mengacak surai pirangnya dan berlari meninggalkan balkon.

Bagaimana keadaan Taeil? Terlihat mengenaskan sih. Ia belum bisa bangkit dari tempatnya, tenaganya Doyoung mirip sama ikan barakuda. Otomatis tubuh Taeil rasanya encok. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Doyoung pakai kekerasan sih. Taeil mah gak mau melawan, Doyoung kan cewek. Kalau cowok sih sudah bisa dipastikan wajahnya Doyoung bakal babak belur.

"Akh.. punggungku." Taeil mencoba bangun pelan-pelan. Ia mengelus punggungnya yang sakit. "Aku mesti nyuruh Jeno buat mijitin. Awas besok si kelinci jomblo itu."

 **...**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Ludfidongsun:** Bukan Nana namanya kalo gak rempong, kelakuannya kayak gitu gara-gara belum dinotice sama Mark. Apalagi saingannya si Haechan. Cabe vs Cabe siapa yang menang? XD

 **Haneul Cho:** Kalo mereka dipasangin sama Mark, nambah sejahtera hidupnya Mark *dijejelin sandal. Aku juga kasian nih, kira-kira Mark milih siapa?

 **Park Na Yu (Guest):** IlYoung ama MarkChan udah muncul nih. Suka sama KookV? Aku munculin mereka di chapter selanjutnya.

 **It's YuanRenKai:** Bisa jadi Taeil pengen jadi gigolo pas udah tua nanti, kan bujang lapuk:v Koeun cuma jadi cameo kok, ceritanya sih ia jadi temen deketnya Mark selain Renjun. Emang mereka gak jomblo sih, biar mereka semua punya pasangan.

 **OliphJelandra:** Aku suka moment JohnTen. Bisa jadi sih Johnny sama Ten, tapi si Ten kan suka sama Hansol. Makasih semangat dan doanya yaO:)

 **Boo Seungkwan (Guest):** Kita tunggu keputusan Mark dulu, menurutku sih MarkChan tetap berlayar. Tapi gimana sama Jaemin?

 **Chypertae:** Wkwkwk.. udah lanjut kok. Nantikan chapter berikutnya.

 **HAECHANAAA (Guest):** Iya sih kalo Jaemin masih ada perasaan sama Jungwoo, hehe.. tunggu si Markeu aja deh.

 **Cho471:** Nana mah apa atuh, pengen dinotice tapi kelakuan rempong amat. Para tetua emang gak jelas, Haechan kompor meleduk. Kalo itu sih cuma tante Heechul yang tau.

 **Elspethlee:** Taeyong mah suka gitu kalo ada Jaehyun, para tetua sih biasanya jadi langganan kemarahan Heechul. MarkHyuck moment udah ada nih.

 **Hanssi:** Kita tunggu Mark dulu deh. Untuk JaeDo, rencana awalku emang gitu sih tapi Taeyong sama siapa? Taeil mungkin lebih pas kalo sama Doyoung menurutku. Tapi aku mau ngerencanain buat sedikit _scene_ buat JaeDo kok.

 **Lev Oh:** Makasih banyak dik. Pair yang tetep sih WinKun, SungLe, sama JaeYong. Untuk JaeDo aku gak tau nih, sumpah kena dilema berat. Tapi bakal ada sedikit _scene_ buat JaeDo.

...

 **A/N**

 **Q:** Yukhei kapan muncul?

 **A:** Chapter depan.

 **Q:** TFBOYS juga muncul chapter depan?

 **A:** Kemungkinan besar sih ya.

 **Q:** Visualisasi versi ceweknya Jaemin kayak gimana?

 **A:** Jaemin mirip sama artis jepang namanya Airi Matsuri. _Hairstyle_ -nya visualisasi SinB era Fingertip. Aku bisa ngebayangin Jaemin cantik banget kalau _style_ rambutnya kayak gitu.

 **Q:** Siapa suaminya Heechul?

 **A:** Pasti bisa nebak. Anggota Super Junior yang marganya Park.

...

Chapter up! Maaf baru _update_ sekarang. Mungkin chapter ini belum memuaskan, disini cuma ada sedikit humor receh(?), sisanya sih _scene_ gak jelas semua. Chapter depan aku akan nambahin humor lagi. Aku juga sempat berpikir chapter ini adalah chapter tergaring dari dua chapter fanfic yang aku buat. Untuk yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya maafkan aku jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan.

Chapter selanjutnya aku udah fix mau buat NoRen, ada yang mau _request pairing_? Aku tunggu balasan dari kalian ya..

Makasih banyak yang udah review, favorite dan follow fanfic ini. Makasih juga buat _silent reader_ yang gak meninggalkan jejak disini. Thanks deh pokoknya. Nantikan kelanjutan chapter selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa review ya guys, kalian adalah semangat buat aku.

...

Sign

Jeon Wonnie


End file.
